


Anya snippet 1

by Mesolutardrick



Series: Once upon a chance [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesolutardrick/pseuds/Mesolutardrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet fro Anya's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya snippet 1

Anya took a deep breath and let out an aspirated sigh. Maybe she thought it was too much and she was going to end it. Anya looked down at the water beneath her feet and let the breath out and with it escaped a sob, another and another until her shirt was stained with her tears. She didn't bother to bring her hands to her face because she knew they would get soaked.  
She was terrible, heartless, disgusting, and pathetic and every other negative descriptive word she could take from her vocabulary. At first she grappled at her wrists rubbing them down her arms, phantom aches running through them remembering the pain they had once felt. Anya’s body never did forget its marks and she tried to stop thinking about it but every time she closed her eyes vivid images of blood pouring from them haunted her only making the phantom aches worse.  
She held a scream running around at the back of her throat trapped and suppressed and wanting to burst into a thousand pieces. As if it wanted to escape her mouth only to destroy her itself like a dark spirit. Her crying only intensified as she recalled her harsh words and actions, she tried to steady her breath with desperate pants, bile only intensifying with her own hatred for herself.  
Anya lifted herself and took two wobbly steps towards her drawers;  
Top left: A camera, a cassette case, body lotion, protractor eyelash curler, old DS games, a spanner, some stationary and a pink razor waiting to be thrown away  
Top right: A postcard, a links box, a broken alarm clock, some nail clippers and Ibuprofen used twice.  
Bottom left: seashells, lip balm and two broken alarm clocks  
Bottom right: doesn’t open all the way but seems to have a ruler and post it’s along with some hairbands and coins  
Middle right: nothing to be bothered with  
Middle left:  
Anya opens the middle left draw and takes the rum from it and swallows a great deal more than she should then climbs into bed sobs still wrecking through her.  
No one cares.  
She is alone.


End file.
